American Woman
by TheAvidWriter
Summary: We all know how Kagome falls into the well. But what happens when someone else from the future falls into the past? What trouble ensues? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you? InuKag SessMysteryPairing
1. The Fall

The heat was bearing down on her, even in the shade of the traditional Japanese style home. She peeled her thick locks from the back of her sweat layered neck with a frustrated sigh as chatting tourists milled among'st the yard, a few seeking their own reprieve from the merciless sun. Shifting from foot to foot she observed the well house before her, trying to figure out what really drew so many interested parties to it. She hazarded a guess and assumed it was simply the building. The dry well inside of it signified it was of no real use which led her to believe it was only interesting due to the architecture. The plane brown wood walls and dark tiled, sloping roof indicated to the time it originated from. Which lead to why she was here. A frown marred her already exasperated features. Of course she understood to accomplish her task of becoming an ancient Japanese art appraiser she had to "broaden her already wide horizon" on all facts of the past in relation to Japan.

But, and Kami forgive her for thinking it, did it really require her standing out in such ridiculous heat? Just to draw a brief sketch to study later? She lifted the hand grasping her charcoal and rubbed her knuckles across the sweat on her forehead, creating a black streak.

"Haru! Haruuu!" A tall figure waved eagerly from among the cluster of tourists, eliciting a few curious glances. "Haruu!" It called again as it began to push it's way through the crowd. Squinting Haru tried to discern as to whom it was, the blurry form growing closer before she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. Freeing her hand from the sketch book in her lap Haru patted the top of her head and carefully fingered the frame of them to her nose, situating them comfortably before glancing once more at the figure approaching her.

"Isamu?" She questioned hesitantly, her eager companion giving her an enthusiastic nod. "You remembered me!" He crowed, stopping in front of her. "How could I forget?" she muttered under her breath in exasperation. The young man had determinedly pursued her from the moment he laid eyes on her in the University. To him Haru gave a smile and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to study the well house." Isamu's flickering eyes belied to the real reason he was here. He had followed her. "What about you?" Isamu chirped, leaning forward.

"The same.." Haru eyed said slowly, eyeing the man before her. She could see the nervousness in his twitching hands as he twisted them in the hem of his shirt. Wonderful.. Haru mused silently. How am I going to get rid of him? Her eyes darting slyly to the dispersing crowd and back. The boy was already chattering on, sweat from his palms seeping into his shirt as he tried to entice her into a conversation. Haru really did feel sorry for the poor boy, and a boy he was.. She was three years older, him being eighteen, and couldn't help but feel a small amount of superiority flicker through her at this thought.

"And, well, I was just wondering if we could study the well together.. I mean, we could share our opinions and thoughts on it.. It would.." Isamu was babbling on, eyes intent on Haru's face. Haru's gaze wandered over his in return before landing somewhere over his shoulder, on a girl eagerly sucking on a Popsicle.

"Isamu?" She interrupted, stopping him mid-sentence. "How about you get us some Popsicle? " She continued before waiting for a reply, "It'd be nice to cool off from the terrible heat before we study the well.." Haru amended as she laid eyes on his confused expression. "S-sure!" He chirped, face flushing at the emphasis she placed on the word we. Isamu was quick to turn and follow the crowd slowly trickling out the gate, as it was nearing noon and would be lunch time soon.

Haru sighed, ignoring the slight tug of guilt at her chest at getting rid of Isamu so quickly. The boy was annoying.. Sweet but.. Annoying.. Shaking her head she quickly dismissed this thought and stood to her feet, sketch book in hand. She began to approached the well house hesitant as she neared the door, throwing a furtive glance over her shoulder. It's not like Haru wasn't allowed inside the house, but without all the other tourists milling about she felt a bit.. Well, secretive. Licking her lips she juggled her sketch book under her arm and slid the door open. The smell of stale, musty air was over powering, belying the true age of the well house.

She glanced around the inside, her eyes taking in the wooden beams sloping upwards with the roof and the aged walls. But her attention was quickly garnered by the well placed directly in the center. Haru circled the well, eyes darting over the strong brick and wooden lip, lingering on the lip she leaned forward and placed the book upon it, humming under her breath in attempts to ease the apprehension welling in her chest. It felt almost like there was a weight settling in her stomach, pulling her forward as she leaned forward on her elbows, ignoring the bite of the splintered wood into her skin. Haru frowned as her eyes searched for something in the darkness of the well, unsure of exactly what she was looking for, Haru placed her hands flat on the edge of the lip, lifting her elbows up as she did so.

"Ouch!" She hissed, settling back briefly as she lifted her hand up, inspecting for a splinter in her finger tip. Out of the corner of her eye there was a flash of light from the depths of the well, Haru's head swiveled frowning. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Again she leaned over the lip, perhaps a bit farther this time than was necessary. I could have sworn.. There it was again! A blue flash, alighting upon a slightly pinkish color.. "What in the world..?" Haru adjusted her hand and landed on her sketch book, causing it to slip forward and tumble into the well as she landed on her stomach. "Oof!" She gasped, straining to grasp her book, fingers grabbing the edges of it only for it to slip and continue its fall.

Haru realized she was following it, her arms windmilling, trying to stop her descent. But it was too late and she pitched forward into the darkness of the well, feet kicking into the air, she gave a scream as emptiness engluphed her. Instinctively she brought her hands up to cover her face, eyes squeezing tightly. Surely she would break something! Haru thought as she continued to fall. A few moments passed before she realized it was taking far too long.. and she cracked her eyes open, eliciting a gasp from deep in her throat. Surrounded by what looked like a flashing blue light, tinged with pink, almost as if she was amist a storm. Amazed, Haru glanced her in awe. What was happening? She thought incredulously. Feeling the pull around her begin to slow Haru glanced down, noticing that her feet were coming to a rest on solid ground. Glancing back up she blinked, unsure if she could truly trust her eyes. Maybe I'm dreaming? I must have hit my head..

Above her was the inside of the well leading to the opening, which revealed a clear blue and cloudless sky. "Hello?" Haru called hesitantly "Is anyone there?" The calls of birds and rush of wind was what answered her. She contemplated only a moment before deciding she needed to escape the well. It wasn't easy finding foot and hand holds as she began to climb out of the well, crying out when she scraped her palm or knee, nearly causing her to fall. Wondering if she would break her bones the second time around, Haru found the thought of another descent unappealing. Relief caused her legs to tremble and palms to sweat as she finally hauled herself up and over the lip of the well. "Ugh. Solid ground." She muttered in relief and fell to her knee's, palms in the dirt.

The reprieve only lasted a moment though as she stood to her feet once more, legs wobbly, and began glancing around her. Protected on all sides by forest, the well house was no where in sight as well as any signs of civilization. Then her eyes settled upon the God Tree, which she was certain was the only thing that looked in any way similar to where she had just been before. Though, it was a bit smaller.. "Just where in the hell am I?" Haru groused but was quickly silenced by the sound of voices in the distance.

"Inu-Yasha, where are you going?!" The voice of a young woman cried out in indignation.

"Where does it look like?! To the well, dammit!" A rough male voice, presumably Inu-Yasha, snapped in return.

"But why?" The young woman huffed in return.

"Because, I already told ya, I herd something!" At this point, a group of figures was appearing in the distance, causing Haru to squint.

As they neared she could make out the figure out two young woman, one clad in jeans and a t-shirt, the other a strange-looking outfit. And.. was that a monk? She frowned, rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. A boy traveled with a a small cat at his ankles, leading Haru's eyes to the figure in red with a shock of long, silver hair falling to his waist. "What in the..." Haru murmured to herself as she stepped towards them. The young woman and man were bickering fiercely with the little boy turning to give his response in defense of the young woman. The monk and other, strangely dressed woman, were giving each other exasperated but knowing looks. The cat was the one to notice her first as it stopped, its hackles raising as it hissed fiercely The strangely dressed woman shouted "Look!" drawing the group's attention to her pointer finger, thus leading their gazes to Haru on the hill size.

The red clad figure lunged forward, quickly brandishing a large sword at Haru and shouting angrily "Who the hell are you!?" Haru simply stared, lips parting in surprise as she noticed that he had dog ears! "Oh... Oh dear.. I'm afraid I'm not in Kansas anymore.." she whispered to herself as the edges of her vision began to blacken and her head grew light. "I'm..." The world tilted beneath her feet, disappearing from under her as the darkness closed in around her.

Fainting...

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

End of chapter one! Yeah! It was a slow start but I think it turned out fairly well towards the end, if I do say so myself. I know you all must have some questions but you have to wait! They'll be answered eventually..!

Enjoy!


	2. The Plan

Voices broke through Haru's semi-unconsciousness, fading in and out briefly. "Who is she?" A confused but calm male voice inquired. There was more warbled speech that was lost to Haru as she slipped briefly into darkness once more. She struggled to remain conscious her head thrumming with pain. "She doesn't look Japanese.." another male voice stated, this one gruff and a little more familiar. Haru attempted to answer and, lips parting, she forced herself to voice her thoughts. "I'm not.." Her dry throat hampered her response, licking her lips and swallowing thickly to wet her throat she tried again a bit more forcibly. "I'm not." She didn't see the three figures hovering over her jump then glance to each other.

A aged and wizened voice broke in "Move, move!" it commanded before a shadow fell over Haru's figure. Careful but capable hands cradled Haru's head as her pillow was replaced by a warm lap. The smell of herbal medicine and pine tree's invaded her nose as the voice murmured gently "Are ye thirsty, child?" Her lips parted as she nodded her head slowly. A warm hand threaded fingers through her head and coaxed it into a upright position, a rough wooden bowl meeting her halfway. Warm and bitter broth trickled past her cracked lips then down her parched throat, ignoring the taste Haru swallowed eagerly, hands coming up to force the bowl at a better angle. "Take care now child, ye do not wish to sicken yerself from drinking too quickly." The voice chided.

Moments passed and the bowl was emptied, relaxing into the lap of the woman, Haru's hands cradled the bowl against her chest. She was content just to lay there and began to drift once more into sleep only to be startled awake as the woman moved to lay her on the bed. "Ye are safe now, child." The older woman murmured in an attempt to comfort Haru, but everything was coming back now. The well house, the well, her fall, then the figures in the distance after she crawled out.. Haru sat up abruptly, causing the bowl to slip and clatter towards the floor. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice hoarse with panic. Haru pushed herself backwards, putting distance between her and the woman.

"I am Kaede" the woman replied, a soft smile gracing her lips, causing her single eye to crinkle and bringing Haru's attention to the eye patch across the other.

"W-what happened to your eye?" Haru mumbled, her own fingers inching upwards to run over her's as she imagined the possibilities.

"An accident when I was a wee child." Kaede waved her hand in a dismissive motion "Who be you?" She easily steered the conversation back to Haru.

"My name is Haru.." She said slowly, taking in the long gray hair and strange clothing of the woman before her.

"But you said you weren't Japanese!" cried another, more familiar voice. Whirling around, Haru stared open mouthed at the young Japanese woman before her. Her darting eyes absorbed the straight black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin before they settled on her clothing. "Who are you?" She asked incredulously The other woman pointed an accusing finger at Haru. "Don't you change the subject." She snapped, her expression tense with confusion. But she quickly softened when she saw the tears glistening in Haru's eyes. "I'm Kagome." Haru rubbed her fists across her eyes and took a long, shaky breath. "I'm not Japanese.." she mumbled, "My mother and father were both American.. They just loved the Japanese culture.. We moved to Japan when I was thirteen, they named me Haru when I was a baby and also taught me Japanese as well as English while growing up."

The silence that followed her admission was deafening, Haru nervously studied the confused faces that began to crowd around her. "What? What did I say?" She stuttered, face flushing red. Kagome glanced at her friends before crouching in front of Haru. "America doesn't exist yet.. At least, not here.." Brows pulling together, Haru watched Kagome, trying to figure out if the woman before her was crazy or if she was simply delusional. "Doesn't exist? What the hell are you talking about?" Panic, slow but deadly was welling in her chest. "Of course it exists! I grew up there!" Waving her hands in a calm yourself gesture, Kagome shook her head "I'm not saying it doesn't exist, I'm simply saying it doesn't exist yet." All the blood drained from Haru's face and, blank faced, she sat with her hands limply in her lap. "Yet?" she muttered under her breath, her breathing becoming labored in her terror. "You're fucking nuts. Fucking crazy!" Haru couldn't handle it, she simply blew up, forcing herself to her feet. "All of you! Dressing in those crazy clothes! Talking your crazy words!" She began to back away, hands and arms jerking to punctuate her words.

They all watched her with varying degree's of pity and exasperation. Haru couldn't handle it, this room, these people, they were all suffocating her. Overwhelming her. Turning, she lunged for the door and stumbled outside over the threshold. She staggered forward, mud squelching between her toes, staining the bottom of her wrinkled jeans. The bright, hot day that had plagued her earlier was gone, replaced by a harsh summer storm. Rain pounded against her head, running down her face and hair, drenching her clothes. Haru cried out in surprise as thunder rumbled angrily and lighting followed close behind, crackling hungrily across the sky and alighting upon the small village before her.

She could hardly believe her eyes. The small, rustic village before her was something only in story books. The lightning was brief but almost constant, licking over the sky and giving her distorted glimpses of the foreign place she had landed. Haru took a step back towards the hut as thunder rumbled ominously above her, then lightning fell once more, streaking downwards. With a scream she scrambled backwards, the deadly light whining as it hit the ground a few feet from where she had stood. Arms windmilling Haru tried to stop her descent, but already she was falling, the mud slapped her face as her head bounced with a dull thud along the ground. The darkness wasn't just from the night anymore as, once more, she lost consciousness.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

Haru didn't know where she was.. Stone, rising high and intimidating, surrounded her on all sides. The moon was just a small slit in the sky, barely shedding any light upon her surroundings. She spun slowly around, eyes slanting from left to right, trying to understand the things around her. Haru took a halting step forward, hesitated then took another. She forced herself to creep through the passageway before her, the hair's on the back of her neck standing up as chills slithered down her spine. The shadow's were thickening, obscuring the path and the rock from her view. Haru froze as everything went black, forcing her to crouch on her hands and knee's, her fingers inching forwards, knee's bumping into elbows as she crept in the dark.

Something snapped next to her ear, forcing her to instinctively turn her head to face the sound. What was that? Silence, deafening, rang through the air as she strained to catch a sound. There is was again, but this time, in front of her. Haru's body tensed in expectation, eyes straining in the dark, darting from side to side. A red dot shuddered into existence causing Haru's brows to draw together in concentration, she leaned forward, trying to get a better look. Another dot followed the first, drawing her forward without her consent. Haru's stomach curdled and she tried to force herself to stop, but she couldn't, it was almost like a force was dragging her forward. Suddenly, the dots lept towards her-

Screaming, Haru sat up, fingers clutching at her neck. Gentle but forceful hands clutched at her shoulders, shaking her, causing her to lash out in fear with one of her own. "Ow! Damn that hurt!" A familiar voice hissed. "Stupid girl! It's me!" Releasing her, she fell to the ground with a thud. Gasping, Haru tried to still her trembling body, blinking to clear the last dredges of sleep from her groggy mind. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled, running her shaking hands over her sweaty face with a sigh. "I had a bad dream.." She tried to sit up again, only to wince and draw her hand to the back of her aching head. "What happened?" Haru turned confused eyes on the dog-eared man before her.

"You passed out." He grunted, nose twitching.

"Who are you?" Haru murmured, brows drawing together.

"InuYasha." Reaching up, InuYasha scratched at his neck. "I'll go get Kagome." Before Haru could even blink he had disappeared.

What a strange dream.. Haru gently laid her own head back down, brows drawn downwards in deep though. Why did it seem so familiar? She was still struggling to come to terms with the dream when the sound of the door opening drew her attention to Kagome, who was heading towards her. "How are you?" Kagome asked, the concern obvious in her expression as she leaned down and brushed finger tips across Haru's forehead. "I'm alright.." she shrugged, wincing slightly as she did. "Careful." Kagome admonished as she lifted a wood bowl up, picking the the cloth that rested in it up and wringing it out before wiping it across Haru's face.

"So.." Kagome began hesitantly "Are you done having a panic attack now? Ready to hear my explanation?" Haru smiled tightly "I'm done with my panic attack but.. What do you mean by explanation .?" Kagome sat back on her haunches, the cloth dangling from her finger tips, expression becoming faraway. "You see.. The Well is magical." She began, soft voiced, growing stronger as she progressed in her story. Haru's emotions varied greatly as she listened, ranging from disbelief to amusement. With a deep sigh, Kagome shifted in her sitting position, which she had taken up part way through the tale, and finished. "I don't really know why you fell. Me and InuYasha have only ever been able to travel through it."

Finger tips to her lips, Haru contemplated this for a few minutes, letting Kagome's voice relax from the long explanation. "From the sound of it, The Well is dominated over by Time and.. Fate." She said the last word softly, eyes settling on Kagome. "So, maybe it is simply picky?" She suggested lamely, shrugging because, really, she didn't have a vast knowledge of magic nor it's real abilities. "Perhaps.." Kagome shook her head and sighed "But, we'll never really know, will we?" Nodding in agreement, Haru adjusted her aching limbs to get comfortable. She was growing tired, exhausted by these overwhelming thoughts. "Is it late?" She asked quietly as she rested her head. Kagome nodded "Very. You must be tired. You should get some sleep, we'll discuss this in the morning." The sentence fell on deaf ears, Haru already having fallen asleep, her breathing growing deep and even.

Kagome watched the woman before her with a thoughtful expression, which is how InuYasha and the group found her a little while later. "Kagome?" Sango's voice filled with concern as she leaned over the young woman's shoulder, hand resting on it. "Are you alright?" Shaking off the ominous feeling weighing heavily on her she nodded "Yes, just.. confused." Sango nodded, her own expression grave. "What shall we do?" Kagome shook her head and muttered "I have no idea. I don't know where to begin. Tomorrow we'll have to tell her about what happened to The Well. I didn't have the heart to tell her that when she had passed out again earlier I had InuYasha try to take her back through it.." The tension at the mention of The Well's ineffectiveness was palpable.

"We must seek help." Miroku spoke up, his voice filled with conviction. "It is not just Haru who needs to turn home." Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, falling effortlessly into Sango's offered embrace. Her voice muffled against the other woman's shoulder she sobbed out "But who will help us?" Clearing his throat, Miroku shuffled from foot to foot "Perhaps.. A certain Taiyoukai may be knowledgeable it that area?" He shrugged uncomfortably as everyones attention fell on him "Oh, hell no!" InuYasha barked "We don't need no help from that bastard!"

"Well.. Maybe.. He might know someone who could help..?" Sango said with uncertainty. Kagome's pleading, hopeful eyes turned to InuYasha "Please? It wouldn't hurt to ask!" InuYasha snorted and stomped his foot "He tried to kill you! It certainly could hurt!" He crossed his arms, taking a stubborn stance. Tears vanishing from her eyes, Kagome's chest puffed up "Well if you wont ask him, I will!" She mimicked his expression and stance, eyes sharp with stubborn anger. "Stupid girl!" InuYasha hissed, but his shoulders stance started to relax into acceptance. With a toss of her head Kagome grinned "We'll sleep for tonight. Then see him about it tomorrow." Miroku and Sango shared a knowing look as Shippo demanded to be picked up and everything fell back into the normal routine.

Well, at least they had a plan.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

I wasn't planning on making it this long, but it got away from me. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
